Preciosa Recompensa
by Endless Rage
Summary: Después de salvar a Papunika Fly y sus amigos festejan alegres mientras que Leona prepara uno de los mayores honores que su reino otorga a un héroe, su propio cuerpo ofrecido como un tesoro, un pequeño lemon si les agrada dejen un review


En el Reino de Papunika se celebraba una fiesta en lo que antes fue su maravilloso castillo y que ahora eran solamente ruinas el motivo de la celebración era celebrar la victoria de los discípulos del maestro Aban sobre el malvado Freezard y su Batallón de las Flamas de Hielo, estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Bajo la tibia noche se podían ver algunas jarras y vasos tirados por el suelo producto de una animada ronda de bebida, al igual se podía observar claramente que algunos soldados que habían bebido demasiado, mostrando los efectos comunes del alcohol.

Entre Fly y Pop, colocaron al viejo Matorif sobre la mesa donde en su momento estuvo la comida reposando su borrachera por medio de una siesta, al terminar se reunieron con Mam que regresaba después de ausentarse unos momentos y ser perdida de vista por los guerreros.

- Mam, ¿En donde te habías metido? – preguntó Fly de inmediato cuando llegó junto a ellos – sabes hace apenas unos momentos Crocodine y Hyunkel al parecer se han marchado ¿Sabes donde se encuentran?

- Sí, lo sé – dijo la muchacha con un aire triste en su voz y un semblante de preocupación – me han dicho que van al Castillo Dragón de Roca, para tratar de espiar los planes del Gran Rey del Mal y su ejército.

- ¿Acaso piensan en ir ellos solos? – exclamó el pequeño caballero alarmado ante esa revelación – será mejor que vayamos con ellos, si vamos todos juntos s posible que podamos derrotarlos de una buena vez.

- No, es mejor que nosotros nos quedemos aquí en la defensiva – repuso la joven con decisión en sus palabras – permaneceremos en Papunika esperando noticias suyas y además si el ejército del Rey de Mal ataca el país de nuevamente, aun no lo hemos derrotado definitivamente así que podemos esperar un contraataque de su parte.

Las palabras de Mam tan llenas de decisión convencieron totalmente a Fly quien solamente asintió con la cabeza, con un semblante serio le dio a entender a la chica que estaba de acuerdo.

- ¡Bien, pues si se les ocurre regresar esta vez les estaremos esperando! – dijo Pop con el habitual tono fanfarrón que lo caracterizaba – por otra parte, no me molesta en nada vivir durante una temporada en este magnífico palacio aunque ahora sea solo una ruina.

Fly y Mam se limitaron a mirarlo de reojo y con paciencia, pues era bien conocida para ellos su personalidad tan difícil y presuntuosa en muchas ocasiones.

- ¡Fly, estás aquí! – dijo la princesa Leona, quien llegaba junto a ellos acompañada de la sabia Eimi ambas sonreían mientras se unían a los héroes – por fin te encuentro.

- ¡Leona! – exclamó Fly alegrándose de su presencia, mostrando su habitual cariño por ella – ¿Dónde estabas?, desapareciste de repente dejando la fiesta cuando apenas se animaba.

- Sí veras – explico la recién llegada princesa mientras sonreía nerviosa – he estado arreglando todo para poder entregarte tu recompensa.

- ¡Recompensa! – dijeron los tres héroes animados por esa palabra.

- Verán – dijo de inmediato la sabia Eimi sonrojada – propiamente es la recompensa del caballero y esta más que nada dirigida a Fly.

- ¿Recompensa del caballero? – preguntó el pequeño guerrero, ignorante de lo que esa expresión significaba – ¿Qué es eso?

- Según la tradición del Reino de Papunika, cuando la princesa es rescatada de un gran peligro que no solo ponga en peligro su vida sino la de su reino entero esta deberá corresponder en agradecimiento a su valiente salvador con la "recompensa del caballero" – explicó Eimi, casi recitando de memoria esas palabras.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué es esa recompensa? – preguntó Fly con su curiosidad innata.

- La princesa en agradecimiento por ese acto de valor y esfuerzo accederá a hacer realizar el ritual conocido como paf-paf con el caballero – contestó Eimi, tratando de no perder la compostura por esas palabras.

Leona se sonrojó apenas Eimi termino de explicar, sin dejar de sonreír y mirando hacia abajo evadiendo las miradas de los presentes debido a su vergüenza. Mam se tapó la boca con los dedos de una mano y también se le encendieron las mejillas por lo que esas palabras significaban, mientras que Pop puso cara de gran sorpresa y además de morbosidad.

- Esa si que es una buena recompensa – exclamó Pop acabando el pequeño silencio con un comentario inapropiado, ganándose la mirada acusadora de Mam mientras Leona terminaba mas ruborizada he inquieta.

- ¿Hacer paf-paf? – dijo Fly más confuso todavía recordando algo del pasado – una vez Pop dijo algo como "que le encantaría hacer paf-paf con Mam", pero no quiso explicarme de qué se trataba y me dijo que no le preguntara a nadie. ¿Qué es "paf-paf"?, ¿Algo de comer?, ¿Sabe bien?

Mam por instinto de dio un fuerte golpe a Pop en la cabeza por lo que Fly había dicho, a lo que el mago termino por mirar con enojo al pequeño guerrero por su descomunal inocencia y por haberlo puesto en evidencia.

¿Qué es Leona? – continuo peguntando Fly insistente – ¿Qué es el "paf-paf"?

- Fly, no preguntes que me da vergüenza – dijo Leona con voz nerviosa por sentir como la miraban todos – cuando estemos a solas te lo explico.

- ¡Un momento! – intervino Pop fervoroso llamando la atención de todos – yo ayudé a derrotar a Freezard y salvar a Leona eso quiere decir que también me merezco la recompensa del caballero.

Leona le miró dejando de sonreír y sintiéndose completamente incomoda por la verdad dentro de las palabras del joven mago, era su deber como princesa de Papunika pero eso no quería decir que como mujer fuera lo que ella quería.

- Sí, tienes razón en lo que dices… – dijo cavilante la princesa tratando de dar una solución – sería injusto si sólo se le entregara a Fly la recompensa si tu también participaste, no veo ninguna otra solución mas que…

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Mam de súbito cortando la frase de Leona – si alguien le ha de dar la recompensa del caballero a Pop, ¡Esa seré yo!

Todos la miraron después de esas palabras tan fuertes incluso Fly que no entendía que sucedía pero sabía que había dicho algo importante. Ella trataba de estar seria, pero se le habían subido los colores hasta casi llegar a parecer un rubí de lo sonrojada que lucia.

- Está bien, según la tradición se le permite a la princesa que delegue este deber a la persona que crea conveniente siempre y cuando esa persona este totalmente de acuerdo y que el caballero también acepte - dijo Eimi nuevamente recitando los textos de memoria.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo con entregar la recompensa del caballero a nombre de la princesa Leona? – pregunto Eimi con aires de formalidad que solo terminaban por llenar de una vergüenza enorme a Mam quien ahora apretaba sus puños para soportar – ¿Aceptas entregar esa recompensa a Pop?

- ¡Si! – respondió Mam de una manera rápida y casi gritando.

- Y tu Pop – pregunto Eimi continuando con las formalidades - ¿Aceptas recibir la recompensa de las manos de Mam en representación de la princesa de Papunika?

- ¡Si! – respondió de igual manera que Mam mientras pensaba que Eimi parecía haber hecho eso con intención de avergonzarlos.

- Entonces, Mam – dijo Leona para terminar eso – tú serás quien le dará su recompensa a Pop.

Leona disimuló su alivio por haberse librado de esa situación, al igual que Mam su entusiasmo por haber actuado llena de valor y haber evitado que Pop terminara con alguien más.

- Sobre eso, ¿Estás segura, Mam? – dijo Pop sin poder creer lo que pasaba – quiero decir si lo dijiste para liberar a Leona y no quieres hacerlo yo… yo lo entendería.

- Guarda silencio - exclamó Mam girando la cabeza hacia otro lado – no quiero ningún comentario de tu parte.

- ¡Escuchen! – exclamo el mago Matorif que milagrosamente se había recuperado de su estado y apareció sorpresivamente entre todos - ¿Se olvidan de mi?

Esa extraña y repentina aparición hizo que todos a excepción de Fly pusieran expresiones de enojo pues sabían que ese viejo mañoso no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así, Leona temía que hiciera valer su derecho, mientras que Mam y Pop temían que interviniera con ellos.

- He escuchado todo lo que decían - dijo el recién llegado Matorif recriminando a Leona – y creo que esa recompensa también me corresponde ¿Verdad princesa Leona?

La sonrisa babeante de viejo verde del mago y su semblante pervertido hicieron que Leona se espantara y retrocediera un poco ante tal amenaza.

- Sí, desde luego – dijo Leona disimulando su desagrado – yo… yo, ¡delego este deber en Eimi!

La joven sabia recibió aquello más o menos como un rayo que le partía por la mitad, no era para menos pues la princesa la había ofrecido como premio a un desagradable viejo conocido por sus malas mañas.

- Pe… pe… pe… pero, su alteza – exclamó Eimi de inmediato sumamente nerviosa – no puede hacer eso.

- Es una orden de tu princesa, Eimi – respondió Leona con seriedad ocultando a la vez su alivio – además, como una sabia de Papunika debes estar perfectamente consiente de que debes hacer sacrificios por tu reino, mas cuando es una orden de la propia princesa.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? – pensó Eimi mirándola de reojo, su semblante cambió al miedo cuando sintió la mano de Matorif paseándose por su trasero, posándose atrevidamente debajo de su pequeña falda.

- Bueno, mi querida sabia Eimi, ¿Te parece si nos preparamos? – dijo el viejo mago sin dejar de sonreír lujuriosamente mientras mantenía su mano aun en el trasero de Eimi.

- Si no hay otro remedio… – murmuró ella con la cabeza baja, mientras se marcharon juntos al interior del palacio.

- Vamos nosotros también Pop – exclamó Mam agarrando fuertemente el brazo del joven mago y marchando decidida hacia el edificio – entre mas rápido pase esto será mucho mejor.

- Sí, pero se un poco mas tranquila, tenemos toda la noche… – dijo Pop con un poco de nerviosismo, poniendo su mano libre sobre la nuca.

Fly y Leona se quedaron solos, todos habían decidido comenzar con las respectivas recompensas casi al mismo tiempo dejando únicamente a esa pareja conformada por una princesa nerviosa y ansiosa y un joven héroe que aun no tenia la mas minima idea de que era lo que ocurriría.

- Ven, Fly – dijo Leona contenta lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al edificio – nos han preparado una habitación especial para nosotros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Fly confundido por eso – ¿Es que la recompensa no se puede dar con la presencia de testigos?, ¿Es algún tipo de secreto?

Leona escuchó aquello sorprendida, comprobó como realmente Fly era un jovencito de buen corazón y que aunque su fuerza superaba a la de cualquier guerrero era la pureza de corazón lo que realmente lo definía ante ese ella solamente sonrió.

- Fly, me encanta tu inocencia – dijo Leona mientras apuraba el paso.

Momentos después la pareja había entrado en una habitación decorada con gran ostentación, presidida por una cama enorme justo al centro de la misma.

- Y bien, ¿Me vas a decir de una vez en que consiste eso de hacer "paf-paf"? – pregunto Fly impaciente a la vez que miraba el lugar – ¿por qué me has traído aquí? pensé que seria comida pero no veo nada en este lugar que se le parezca

Leona le contemplaba con una sonrisa maternal, viendo como Fly seguía investigando tratando de descubrir por si solo de que se trataba la recompensa.

- ¿Puedes sentarte en la cama? - le preguntó Leona mientras se la señalaba.

- Sí, claro – dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cama.

La princesa se le acercó inmediatamente y se puso de rodillas ante él, colocando los brazos sobre los muslos del pequeño caballero y la cabeza sobre sus manos, mirando hacia arriba directamente a los ojos de Fly.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Leona mientras sonreía.

- ¿Yo? – dijo Fly extrañado por esa pregunta – tengo doce.

- Ya veo tienes dos años menos que yo – dijo Leona con una voz dulce – eso me gusta.

Fly la miraba con extrañeza, notando un extraño comportamiento pues las mejillas de Leona poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse de rubor.

- Según me han explicado los tres sabios del reino, hacer "paf-paf" es un juego muy divertido que se realiza principalmente entre un hombre y una mujer – explico Leona mientras ella misma tenia dudas acerca de lo que eso significaba – ya verás cómo te gusta mucho, al menos eso espero.

- ¿Mi recompensa es un juego? – dijo Fly aún más extrañado pues no había previsto que se tratara de eso – que raro, pero dime. ¿En qué consiste ese juego?

- Lo primero que debes hacer es que debes separar tus piernas – Leona se las abrió suavemente notando como Fly la dejaba guiarlo con total confianza – y me dejes acariciarte en este lugar un poco.

La mano de la princesa se movió por encima de la entrepierna del chico, de una manera lenta y muy suavemente, recreándose la mirada en el bulto que iba formándose debajo de la tela del pantalón del pequeño caballero.

- Estupendo, ya se está haciendo grande tal y como decían los escritos – exclamó Leona entusiasmada tomando el bulto que poco a poco crecía – aunque esto me gusta mas que ver simples dibujos.

Fly sintió una sensación muy extraña que no recordaba haber experimentado en alguna otra ocasión, notaba un calor agradable por todo el cuerpo que se centraba en la zona que estaba tocando la princesa y se expandía en calidad olas de gusto.

- ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo, Leona? – preguntó Fly con algo de miedo pues aunque agradable al ser nuevo lo que sentía no sabia como reaccionar – ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

- Dime la verdad Fly, ¿Te esta gustando lo que hago? – pregunto a su vez Leona con una nueva sonrisa picara mientras presionaba con un mayor énfasis la entrepierna del caballero.

- ¡Sí!, pero… pero… yo… – dijo Fly mientras su habla se dificultaba por las caricias de la princesa – ¿Qué me haces?

- Déjame verla Fly – dijo Leona animándose mas debido al rostro del chico – quiero verla.

Leona, sin esperar el consentimiento de su amigo que no supo como reaccionar ante el sorpresivo ataque, ella sin escuchar nada ni frenarse le quitó los pantalones.

- ¡Oh vaya!, Fly – dijo Leona mientras retrocedía un poco debido a su descubrimiento – eres aun muy joven y algo bajito, pero… bueno eso…

Contempló con placer el miembro de Fly en total erección que había quedado al descubierto, largo y un tanto delgado, todo rodeado por una muy suave y liviana capa de vello púbico.

- Leona, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi cosa? – exclamó Fly alarmado al ver el tamaño de su pene, apuntando hacia arriba debido al estimulo que le había dado Leona – tú me has lanzado un conjuro sobre el estoy casi seguro, nunca había estado así.

- Sí, claro que te lo he lanzado – contestó ella un tanto divertida pero ya sin poder resistirse a coger ese miembro que se mostraba ante ella balanceándose y atrayéndola, aquel tacto suave y caliente que provenía ese tronco de carne a ella le encantó – pero yo no soy la única que puede hacerlo, en realidad todas las mujeres pueden.

- ¿Y lanzar este hechizo es hacer paf-paf? – exclamo Fly entre suaves gemidos debido a la curiosa mano de Leona que se había posesionado de su pene.

- En cierto modo sí, aunque se diría que es solamente la primera parte – dijo Leona mientras recordaba lo escrito en sus textos de estudio – pero ahora vamos a poner en práctica las lecciones que Eimi insistía que repasara.

Fly vio cómo Leona acercaba lentamente su boca abierta a la punta de su miembro mientras sostenía la base de este con una de sus manos y acto seguido fue introduciéndolo poco a poco.

- ¡Le-Leona!, ¿Qué… es lo… que… haces…? – exclamo Fly en medio de un gemido por sentir el calor del interior de la boca de la joven - ¡Uh!

Fly ya no habló más en los siguientes momentos, dejó que su compañera le entregara aquellas sensaciones que le hacían sentir en el paraíso Leona también gozaba con aquello, pasando de una indecisión inicial a un ritmo más seguro y constante, descubriendo que un texto no podía describir lo maravilloso que podía ser ese acto.

Subía y bajaba la cabeza, haciendo entrar y salir el pene de Fly de su boca llevándolo casi en su totalidad a su interior y después dejándolo escapar hasta dejar únicamente la punta de este dentro, mientras movía la lengua a su alrededor frotando con ansia variando su intensidad y sintiendo el sabor de ese trozo de carne que invadía su interior, alguna que otra vez lo dejaba fuera para descansar por unos segundos para tomar un poco de aliento y siendo una princesa también limpiaba los pequeños hilos de saliva que se formaban, mientras estaba fuera restregaba su miembro con la palma de la mano cerrada a su alrededor, mirándolo con deleite y fascinación un tanto sorprendida de cómo podía manejar semejante pieza.

Los gemidos de Fly la motivaban a seguir llevándola a esforzarse en su faena, Leona actúo con una agradable sorpresa al sentir que el colocaba sus manos como por instinto en su cabeza y aunque suave la forzaba a mantener el ritmo, hasta que finalmente este alcanzó el primer orgasmo de su vida todo gracias a ella, la princesa sacó lentamente el pene de entre sus labios.

Ahora saboreaba el fruto de su tarea, sentía como su boca estaba llena de un calido y espeso néctar sobre el que paseaba su lengua algo dudosa, sin embargo después encontró delicioso el semen de Fly, tragándoselo y sintiendo como bajaba por su garganta al final solamente se limpio sus propios labios en señar de alegría.

Se alzó quedando su cara a la altura de la de su compañero y sonrió, viendo como Fly parecía extrañado y a la vez encantado.

- ¿Te ha gustado lo que hice? – le preguntó Leona esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

- Sí, ha sido increíble, Leona – contestó Fly inmediatamente aunque no recuperado del todo – así que esto es hacer "paf-paf"

- No – dijo Leona mientras nuevamente sentía rubor en sus rostro – esto es sólo el principio del paf-paf.

Después de eso Leona le dio un suave beso a Fly quien al sentirlo, recibió un nuevo escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño hasta llegar a si miembro.

- Fly, ¿has visto alguna vez a una mujer desnuda? – le preguntó Leona entre picara y curiosa.

- La verdad… No – dijo Fly como siempre de forma sincera – solamente he visto algunas veces a Mam en ropa interior.

- ¿Pero ya sabes que los hombres y las mujeres son diferentes físicamente? – pregunto insistente Leona tratando de averiguar la experiencia de Fly.

- Sí, el maestro Aban nos habló algo sobre ello – respondió Fly nuevamente sincero, haciendo memoria – y en ocasiones Pop lo menciona pues dice "Mam se ve deliciosa" o cosas así.

- Entonces yo seguiré la lección que alguna vez te dio Aban – dijo Leona con morbo y a la vez usando un tono de alegría, también omitió lo que le contó de Pop pues para ella no era importante.

Leona se puso de pie alejándose unos pasos asegurándose de la total atención del joven, y no sin timidez y vergüenza ante el hecho de que seria el primer hombre que la miraría de esa manera, pero con decisión se fue quitando lentamente las finas telas la que cubrían su cuerpo, mientras Fly la miraba fijamente, viendo como caían las prendas hasta quedar boquiabierto, admirando a la princesa completamente desnuda.

- ¿Te gusto, Fly? – preguntó ya desinhibida, gozando del ruborizado rostro inocente del chico que no perdía detalle alguno – dime la verdad, por favor.

Leona dio una vuelta lentamente para que él pudiera contemplar todo su sensual y virginal cuerpo, su blanca piel, sus pechos se movían al compás del movimiento luciendo desafiantes presumiendo su corona formada por sus pezones de un rosado suave y una pequeña y sensual aureola, su cabello rubio tanto el de la cabeza como el del pubis hacían del cuerpo de la princesa una preciosa escultura viviente.

- Eres… – respondió Fly aun en un estado de admiración – eres muy bonita… tú…

- Gracias – exclamo Leona mientras sentía sus piernas temblar ante ese torpe halago.

Leona se le acercó y se sentó a su lado poco a poco dejando sus inhibiciones atrás, ella estaba igual de enrojecida que Fly, y también le miraba con pasión y deseo mas cuando noto el pene de este nuevamente erecto palpitando como si el supiera que seguía.

- Tu cosita se ha vuelto a poner dura – dijo Leona tomando el pene de Fly por la punta.

- ¿De nuevo usaste tu hechizo? – pregunto Fly desconcertado – si no me habías tocado.

- Este hechizo funciona de muchas maneras – respondió Leona ruborizada pues sabia que su cuerpo desnudo había provocado esa reacción.

- Leona, yo… yo… no sé lo que me pasa… – susurró Fly con nerviosismo y pena – creo que es el calor de tu cuerpo, me hace sentir el deseo de estar más cerca de ti, me hace sentir ganas de tocarte.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo – confeso Leona también nerviosa – nadie me había dicho que yo también me sentiría así.

- ¿Es malo sentirse así? – pregunto Fly.

- No lo creo – dijo Leona tratando de mantenerse tranquila – yo me siento igual pero también me gusta, creo que seria mejor si te desnudaras también.

Leona ayudó a desnudarse a Fly, y juntos se dirigieron por la cama hasta que terminaron sentados en el centro de la cama.

La princesa cogió las manos del caballero y colocó suavemente las palmas sobre sus pechos.

- ¡Qué suaves son! – dijo Fly quien empezó a mover las manos instintivamente sobre ellos, de manera torpe pero parecía que a la princesa le gustaba.

- Aaah… – exclamó Leona suavemente conteniendo un gemido mayor.

- ¿Te hice daño? – pregunto Fly asustado dejando de mover sus manos pero sin separarlas de los pechos de Leona

- No, al contrario… – contestó la princesa mostrando una sonrisa – ¿Te gusta tocarme hay?

- Sí… - respondió Fly iniciando nuevamente sus movimientos.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a tocarlos mejor? – pregunto Leona con la intención de disfrutar.

Fly se limito a asentar con la cabeza, Leona separo las manos del caballero quien muy a su pesar la dejo, ella misma comenzó a acariciar sus pechos haciendo pequeños círculos en ellos y después apretándolos para masajearlos, sin perder detalle el ya se encontraba listo para intentarlo pero la princesa siguió sola ahora pasando sus dedos sobre sus pezones haciendo movimientos circulares para después tomar sus pequeños pezones y tirar de ellos.

Tomando las manos del chico ella empezó a instruirlo dirigiéndolo, para sorpresa de Leona el tenia una gran facilidad para aprender pues a los pocos minutos se encontraba acariciando los pechos de la chica con gran maestría, haciéndola gemir dulcemente.

Sin que ella le hubiera dicho algo Fly dirigió sus labios a sus pechos, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa pero sin objetar ella lo dejo hacer pues el sentir ese par de labios juveniles en sus virginales pechos era maravilloso.

Como si se tratara de un pequeño termino tomando posesión de uno de sus pezones tirando de el tal y como si fuera un bebe tratando de alimentarse, esa brusca caricia le encanto a Leona quien tomo por instinto en sus brazos a Fly acercándolo a ella, el pequeño intercambiaba de uno a otro de sus pezones dejándolos no solamente rojizos por la presión, también muy sensibles.

Leona se separo de Fly y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, separando un poco las piernas.

- Fly, ahora quiero enseñarte mi más preciado tesoro – susurró Leona sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que acababa de decir, además se dio cuenta de que ya no sólo lo hacia por una tradición o una recompensa, sino también para buscar su propio placer – mira mi lugar mas preciado.

Cuando Fly se coloco frente a las piernas de Leona ella termino de separar sus piernas llena de excitación, después ella misma señaló sus hinchados y rojos labios vulvares.

- Ya sabía que las chicas no tienen pene, ¿pero qué entonces que es lo que tienen? – Fly acercó su cara y lo observó intrigado por primera vez la intimidad de una mujer – parece una especie de herida, ¿Leona me dejarías tocarla?

- Por favor – exclamo Leona mientras levantaba ella misma un poco su cadera ofreciendo su hendidura a Fly.

Fly palpó toda la longitud de la vulva de Leona con las yemas de los dedos, gustándole ese agradable calor que desprendía el sexo de la joven, y coló el índice y el medio dentro de los labios pero sin llegar a penetrar, solamente pasando de arriba a abajo.

- Mmmh… – exclamo Leona debido a esas caricias dadas por la primera persona que la tocaba en ese lugar.

Fly miró a Leona sin dejar de acariciar su vagina, le agradó la cara de éxtasis que había puesto pues gemía muy suavemente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y hacia una mueca que incitaba al muchacho.

- ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí dentro, Leona? – pregunto Fly mientras pasaba sus dedos con total confianza en la vulva de Leona.

- Sí, pero debes hacerlo bien – dijo Leona con la voz entrecortada.

La princesa nuevamente tomo unos momentos para enseñarle a Fly cómo hacer feliz a una mujer, y como se debe de acariciar en una zona tan intima y sensible, sus lecciones fueron desde como le gustaba que la masturbara hasta la manera en que podía hacerle sexo oral.

Cosa que Fly de inmediato practico ante los consejos de Leona que cada vez se volvían mas entrecortados debido al rápido progreso de su pequeño amante.

- Ahora esto se siente muy mojado… pero sabe bien – dijo Fly mientras se separaba un poco de la vagina de Leona y tomaba un poco de su néctar con los dedos – es como lo que me ha salido a mí antes de la punta del pene ¿no?

- Sí, podría decirse que es algo parecido… Mmmh… – dijo Leona con la voz entrecortada mientras movía su cadera en señal de su deseo por que siguiera – Fly has aprendido rápido.

- Bueno, estamos empatados, entonces - contestó Fly esbozando una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en el sensible clítoris de Leona.

Finalmente Fly consiguió que Leona le regalara también su primer orgasmo, en medio de una pequeña convulsión debido al gran placer que recibió término por dejarse caer débil sintiendo su vulva inflamada y su flujo bajando desde el interior de su vagina hasta llegar a derramarse en la cama al final ella miró al héroe con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ven, Fly – dijo Leona mientras animaba a Fly a quedar sobre ella - ha llegado el momento de lo mejor y de enseñarte que es el paf-paf.

- ¿Mejor que lo que acabamos de hacer? - se sorprendió Fly sin lograr imaginar como podría mejorar eso.

- Eso es lo que mencionan los escritos – dijo Leona recordando los libros que mencionaban algo del paf-paf – dime, ¿por qué crees que los chicos tienen pene y las chicas tenemos esta abertura?

Fly se miró los genitales de ambos, mientras imaginaba la posible solución.

- ¿Quieres decir que es para que yo lo meta ahí dentro mi pene? – preguntó Fly un tanto atemorizado y dudoso de su respuesta.

- No hay nada que temer – le tranquilizó Leona mientras le acariciaba el pelo y lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Leona le indico a Fly que debía colocarse en medio de sus piernas.

- Estoy preparada, Fly. – dijo decidida Leona mientras sentía nerviosismo pues los testos mencionaban un dolor inicial.

Fly, un poco inquieto, comenzó a tratar de colocar su pene en la entrada de la vulva de Leona sin mucho éxito pues en repetidas ocasiones resbalaba sin poder introducirse pero frotando el clítoris de la princesa que seguía un tanto nerviosa.

Viendo que no lograba penetrarla, tomo su pene hasta que lo coloco en la vulva dejo caer suavemente su peso logrando hacer entrar la punta por fin.

-¡Ugh! – exclamó Fly sintiendo la suavidad del interior del cuerpo de Leona - está caliente.

Leona se limito a sonreír por ese comentario que viniendo de Fly le sonaba como algo un tanto infantil pero en ese momento llevaba una pasión.

- Ya estás dentro – dijo Leona sintiendo como el pene de Fly se adentraba en lo mas profundo de su ser - ahora debes comenzar a moverte.

- ¿Que me mueva? – pregunto Fly sin entender muy bien como debería hacerlo así que actúo instintivamente al retroceder y avanzar – ¿Así?

- Sí, eso es – dijo Leona tratando de contenerse pues sentía como el pene del chico estaba rozando sobre su himen – sigue haciéndolo.

Fly fue entrando y saliendo de la vagina de Leona, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, cada vez introduciendo un poco mas de su longitud entonces miró hacia abajo y, espantado, vio su pene teñido de rojo debido a un pequeño y delgado hilillo de sangre que incluso manchaba las ropas de la cama.

- ¡Leona! – exclamo Fly asustado mientras paraba sus movimientos – ¡estás sangrando!

Miró la cara de la chica y vio como unas lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos debido a la perdida de su virgo.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Fly disculpándose pues imaginaba que el le había causado ese sufrimiento – ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería…!, ¡Leona perdóname!

De inmediato se preparaba para salir del interior de la princesa, pero fue esta misma quien lo retuvo cogiéndolo por los hombros con los brazos, manteniendo la penetración.

- No, no te preocupes, Fly – dijo Leona sonriendo por la nobleza de Fly quien incluso al estar en esa situación se preocupaba por su bienestar – esto suele pasarle a las chicas la primera vez que hacen paf-paf, tranquilo es algo normal enseguida se me pasara, creo que debería habértelo explicado antes.

Fly la miró aún un poco intranquilo, pero al ver la sinceridad en su mirada volvió a posar su torso sobre los pechos de ella, de alguna manera quiso calmar el dolor de la muchacha, le acarició con las manos la piel que tenía a su alcance de forma dulce, poco después se metió un pezón en la boca al tiempo que ella le abrazaba con todo su amor entendiendo el esfuerzo que hacia para aliviarla.

- Eres muy gentil, Fly… - dijo Leona con una voz amorosa al darse cuenta de las atenciones de Fly con ella.

El chico inició de nuevo el movimiento primero despacio debido a su desconfianza, luego que tomo una mayor confianza fue más rápido. Alzó la cabeza para ver la cara de Leona, y se alegró al ver como aparecía una sonrisa de placer en la joven.

- Fly, mi querido Fly… – susurraba Leona mientras se abandonaba al placer

- Leona…d – dijo Fly entre gemidos.

Ambos, habían perdido todo rastro de inquietud y miedo, se volcaron plenamente en la experiencia que estaban compartiendo, Fly ahora arremetía fuertemente contra Leona como si le fuera la vida en ello, sintiendo el suave cuerpo de la chica bajo suyo y la deliciosa sensación de la estrechez de su vagina que presionaba su pene fuertemente mientras el tacto de su interior parecía terciopelo Leona agarraba a Fly por su espalda acariciando en repetidas ocasiones ese lugar y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Aún sentía un poco de dolor, pero el placer que le estaba proporcionando su salvador hacía que no le importara, pues comparando sensaciones el placer superaba por mucho esa ligera sensación de molestia.

- ¡Ah, Fly, yo… yo… yo siento que voy a explotar! – exclamo Leona mientras sentía unos deliciosos espasmos descendiendo desde su vientre.

- ¡Yo también, Leona! – exclamo por su parte Fly sintiendo como estaba apunto de eyacular nuevamente, esta vez en el interior de la princesa

Los dos fueron envueltos por la oleada del placer máximo sintiendo como sus genitales palpitaban y se inflamaban para dar paso a un orgasmo simultaneo los hizo estremecerse, luego de que su orgasmo paso poco a poco permanecieron uno encima del otro, exhaustos pero llenos de alegría.

- Leona – dijo en voz baja Fly encima de la princesa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Leona casi murmurando debido a la falta de energía.

- ¿Tú crees que el ejército del Rey del Mal volverá a atacar Papunika? – pregunto Fly incorporándose un poco.

- Los dioses protegerán nuestro reino, rezo porque no ocurra algo así – dijo Leona con preocupación hacia su reino y sus súbditos – pero por si acaso deberíamos pensar en una estrategia por si ocurre algo semejante.

- Yo espero si vengan - exclamó Fly con entusiasmo confundiendo a su joven compañera.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Leona tratando de entender a Fly y su alegría.

- Así te rescataría de nuevo y me entregarías otra vez la recompensa del caballero – dijo Fly con mucha elocuencia.

La princesa le miró entrecerrando los ojos y con una gota de sudor en la sien ya que tal actitud era verdaderamente fuera de lugar, aunque al final sonrió.

- Me parece que he creado un monstruo… – murmuró Leona acariciando el pelo de Fly dulcemente – bueno, ahora que lo pienso, la tradición no cuantas veces se debe hacer paf-paf para dar por finalizada la recompensa, y la noche aun es muy joven.


End file.
